


Camp Forge

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr is So Done, Aaron Burr is trying., Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Eliza Schuyler, Bisexual Thomas Jefferson, But Hes still kinda cool, But Mostly It’s Just Fluff, Caring George Washington, Chaos, Dad Friend Hercules Mulligan, Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler Deserves Better, F/F, Flirty Marquis de Lafayette, Fluff, Gay John Laurens, George Washington is a Dad, Hercules Mulligan is a Good Friend, He’s honestly just a nice bean, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, James Madison Has Anxiety, John Laurens is King of the Vibe, Kinda Nice Charles Lee, King George is a bit of an asshole, Little bit of angst here and there, M/M, Martha Washington is Cool Mom, Mom Friend Angelica Schuyler, Pansexual Marquis de Lafayette, Pansexual Peggy Schuyler, Past Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Peggy Schuyler is a Good Friend, Samuel Seabury is small boyo, Supportive Angelica Schuyler, Thomas is really nice to James, Trans James Madison, switching POVs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Welcome to Camp Forge, a small camp in the wilderness, run by George and Martha Washington. A safe haven for kids like Alexander Hamilton, who was forced to go there by his foster parents.
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Thomas Jefferson & James Madison, Alexander Hamilton & Everyone, Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, George Washington/Martha Washington, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & George Washington, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. Welcome to Camp Forge

**April 30th - 82 Degrees - 12:32 PM**

_No ones POV_

Alex stared at his notebook, tapping his pencil to some beat. _Fucking writers block,_ He thought to himself, before closing the notebook and putting it aside, taking out his phone.

**Mr. Write**

_Ya’ll already at the camp?_

**Fabulous Frenchman**

_yeah, no dip Sherlock. My parents run the camp_

**Mr. Write**

_I know idiot. I was asking the other two_

**Turtle Stuffed Animal**

_I’m still in the carrrr.  
_

**Lil Ta(ilor)**

_im already there! Wooo wooo_

**Mr. Write**

_Nice. I’m like, 20 minutes away._

**Turtle Stuffed Animal**

_Hah! I’m only 10!_

Alex sighed and shook his head. He was pretty excited that his friends were going to the same camp as him. That was awesome. They first learned about the camp from Lafayette, who’s adopted parents run the camp. They would be at the camp for-

“Hey, Mrs. Adams?” Alexander leaned forward to ask his foster mom. “How long will I be at camp?”

”Until early August, you brat!” She barked back, and Alexander flinched back into his seat. “The longer you’re out of my house, the better.” She grumbled, and Alex inwardly groaned. 

Grabbing his headphones from his bag, he put them on and turned on his Lo-fi playlist. Leaning against the window, he stared out into the field. He watched as the forest slowly got denser until the fields were no more.

Snapping up from his blank thoughts, he pulled his bag over and carefully checked through it, making sure he packed everything. Pencil, pens, erasers. Two notebooks, 3 books. Enough clothes, phone charger. Ok, it was fine. 

He sighed and resumed his music. A sign went passed and he craned to see it.

_Camp Forge. 5 miles._

He smiled and closed his backpack, pulling it onto his lap. 

  
**Mr. Write**

_Almost there! :):):)_

**Lil Ta(ilor)**

_WOOOOOOOO._

**Lil Ta(ilor)**

_John just cheered really loud and now some ones looking at us-_

Alexander snorted and shuffled in his seat as the car turned down a dirt road. He grabbed his other bag as the car pulled to a stop and he jumped out the car, tugging his bags along with him, and ran towards his friends.

”Alex!” They yelled in unison.

”Laf! John! Herc!” He yelled back. A man who Alex recognized looked towards them and smiled.

”Welcome to Camp Forge!”


	2. New and Old Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More people arrive at camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically just me trying to introduce someone else

“You boys can just hang around until everyone arrives, alright?” He smiled, and Alex nodded. Washington turned to leave, before looking back at them. “You can explore the area, just don’t go too far, ok?” 

”Yes, Papa!” Lafayette agreed, and John snorted.

”Johnny Johnny is that you?” He grinned, and they burst out laughing. Washington gave them a confused look and walked away.

”Wait- wait-“ Alex gasped out in between laughs. “Is anyone else we know coming here?”

“Uh, Burr, I think.” Hercules shrugged, grabbing his phone. “Hold on a sec, imma text him.”

**Lil Ta(ilor)**

_Hey man, you coming to camp?_

**Sir.**

_[Carwithflattire.Jpeg]  
theres a slight issue. Yes, but it might be a while._

”That’s such a Burr thing“  
“What does that even mean?” Lafayette questioned.

”Oh, you know. Also, new car.” John pointed out, and they all looked up as three girls jumped out of the car. The first was tall, with her hair down, wearing a salmon pink tank top and black shorts. The second was a lot shorter, with her hair up in a high ponytail, with a yellow crop top and jeans. And Alex had to respect her black lipstick.

“Huh, they look famili- Oh, shitttt.” Alex trailed off.

_There was Eliza._

_**His ex girlfriend.** _

Alex quickly looked away, pretending to look at some trees. Maybe if he doesn’t look at her, she won’t engage. _Maybe if he doesn’t look at her, she won’t engage. Maybe if he-_

“Alexander?”

_FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK ALEX RUN_

“Heyyyy Eliza, long time no see!” _WHAT ARE YOU **DOING**_

”It so has! How’ve you been?” She chirped, and Alex smiled awkwardly.

”It’s been good, shits been going on. Anything special happen with you?” He liked Eliza, he really did. But for one, he didn’t go to her school, and also, he was kinda struggling with his... identity. Eliza was sweet, don't get him wrong, but he didn’t want there relationship to get more special if he might end up breaking up with her further along.

”Oh! The extra most amazing bestest thing happened! You wanna know?” She asked excitedly, a big grin on her face.

”Sure.” Alex shrugged, looking up at her.

”I got a girlfriend!”

_Alex choked on his breath._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapters! Sometimes I just have a hard time getting motivation and have to force myself to put out chapters.


End file.
